Darkness Falls Over The Broken
by YAOI.a way of life
Summary: Harry is abused by the Dursleys during the summer of his fifth year. Unexpected happenings make it a little more bearable.
1. Blood Is Thicker Than Water, So They Say

**************************************************************************** **  
  
Darkness Falls Over The Broken  
  
By: Yaoi.a way of life  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series.  
  
Dedication: As usual this goes out to all the reviewers and my abnormal friends: Almie, lorie, and Lez.  
  
Spoilers: Fourth book.  
  
A/N: Hey it's me guys with another story to humor you with. Hope you like it. My friends Alma and Lorie are kind of mad at me because of all the reviews that I have been getting for my story "Messed Up Prophecy". In the next chapter I am going to be promoting their stories so stay tuned! (he he.I always wanted to say that!).  
  
Chapter One: Blood Is Thicker Than Water, So They Say.  
  
**Privet Drive: July 29th**  
  
Harry sat on his bed bent over with the look of a troubled youth. He was day dreaming. Daydreaming about his life away from the Dursley's, his real home.  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
With a sigh his thoughts shifted over to his friends. Well, his so called friends. The ones who promised to send owl post to him. They didn't seem to remember their promises. This type of negligence wasn't what made the anger in Harry ebb out of his skin like blood. It wads the fact that it //was// coming out with blood. From the broken ribs and various bones to the bruised skin, the bitterness over powered the pain until Harry couldn't take it any more. He needs realease. A euphoria that could make him forget that he was //safe// here from Voldie, but not safe from his flesh and blood. Not free from his thoughts. 'I'm a killer' he thought, 'I let them kill him and didn't show any courage which was a nortoriuos Gryffindor charactoristic.' Harry sneered in his mind. The hat had told him where he should be but the naïve mind of that 11 year old boy over powered his decision and made him decide his own fate. A fate that was doomed from the begining. Because of this Harry feels alone, used, beaten,.broken. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when a voice boomed through out the house. "Boy! come down here now!" Vernon Dursey yelled up the steps with a drunken voice. Harry could feel the malice behind that voice as he entered the hallway. 'I guess it's time for another round of beat around the freak punching bag. Were going to have so much //fun//!'. The Gryffindor trudged down the steps to the living room only to have a hand reach up and slap his face. "Some how, some way you got a message to your freaky principal didn't you!" Vernon screamed at Harry who was sprawled on the floor from the force of the hit. " I don't know how you did it, but I hope that you don't expect to get away with it!" Vernon said while stalking over Harry. Harry whimpered when his head was yanked up roughly by his hair. A flash of pain flickered in the sparkling green eyes that looked up at the beefy man. The hit across the face made a choked sound come from Harry throat. Trying to reduce the pain that he knew was coming, Harry curled up into a fetus position and placed his hands on his head. Hits rained down on the poor boy. Ranging from hits to the head, kicks to his back and slaps to his face. Dudley could be seen hopping up and down on the couch making it squeak in protest. His entertainment for the tonight was better than the one three days ago. Petunia just stood there with a smirk gracing her face, giving her the look of a rat after a satisfying meal. Eyes becoming blurry from unconsciousness coming to save his Harry screamed when another rib was broken making him moan in sudden pain. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the front hall by the door and Harry blacked out. 


	2. Emotions Changing

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two: Emotions Changing  
  
In the threshold of the recently destroyed door, stood a dark figure. With crimson   
eyes sparkling worriedly he glided with ease through the house to the living room. The   
scene that was there startled the Dark Lord that so many feared.  
  
Harry Potter laid as a heap on the floor crying softly. A purple-faced man stood   
over him with his over grown foot mashed into the boys back. The other Muggles in the   
room stood aroung in a semi-circle gloating at the broken boy bleeding all over the place.  
As the image finally hit home, a wand similar to Harry's was revealed from the   
folds of the older wizard.  
  
When the pressure in Harry's back lessened at the intrusion, Harry regained   
consciousness and squirmed. Harry looked up and squinted. It was kind of hard to see the   
distinct features of the persons face, but it looked like to Harry that a 18-19 year old man   
was holding a stick and-  
  
'It's a wand Harry thought with relief' but then the boy started to panic. Someone   
was seeing him in this predicament. This is not what Harry wanted. 'Go away' Harry   
screamed telepathically to the intruder, 'I can handle this, it's not as bad as it looks. I've   
had worst done to me'.  
  
As if the figure had actually heard Harry's silent plea he stepped back and   
replaced his wand. The anger rose to an all time high, but Tom remembered what   
Dumbledore said as he apparated away. He will not risk his future with Harry over these   
revolting people.   
  
Walking over to Harry, Tom gave Vernon a poisonous look and the man, with no   
sense what so ever, tried to stare him down.  
  
"Could you //kindly// remove your foot from my husbands back." Voldemort   
hissed with venom.  
  
"Exactly who do you think you are breaking into my house and terrorizing my   
family? You magic //freaks// have no respect for others property." Vernon countered.  
  
Tom looked at the whale of a man coolly while bending over and tenderly picking   
up the ebony haired boy. With Harry in his arms Tom walked over and into the fireplace.   
With his right hand threw in some Floo powder.   
  
"Hogwart's Infirmary." Tom said teeth clenched. In the back of him he could here   
Petunia screaming at her husband to do something, but he didn't look beck and nor did he   
care. 


	3. Crucial Conversations or Madame Pomprey ...

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey everyone! Go ahead start-throwing things at me. It seems that my computer is still fairly pissing me off. So I'm trying to get the entire chapter for each of my stories done consecutively. Hopefully this will work out with out me tearing my hair and gorging my eyes out. Ignore the last update I did for chapter three, that was one of the originals I was coming up with.I uploaded the wrong file (I know I'm a spaz!). For everyone who called me a bitch during the wait.you're right on target! I was so wrapped up in getting my computer fixed that I didn't even realize that I had left you all on a "evil cliffy" as Shadow Vamp said. Thanks for sticking with me for so long guys. I'll try to get in longer chapters. Well on with the much-awaited chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Crucial Conversations or Madame Pomprey To The Rescue!  
  
**Hogwarts: Infirmary**  
  
"Poppy! Albus! Minerva! I NEED HELP!" Tom shouted with a voice altered by Sonorous. Whispering "quietus" he laid Harry down on a nearby bed. "It's alright they're coming." The man whispered to assured his love. Harry whimpered in his sleep like state painfully.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomprey came bustling into the room. Worried looks were sketched upon each persons face as they looked at Tom.  
  
"What is it Tom you look fine.OH dear is that Harry? What is he doing here?" Poppy noticed the small frail looking boy on the hospital bed and began what she does best.heal.  
  
Tom looked to Dumbledore with worried eyes.  
  
"I went through the door as you said but when I came into the living that.that whale of a man was treating my Harry as if he was some common muggle!"  
  
"Okay my boy, take a deep breath. Everything will be fine, you just have to make sure that Harry is fine."  
  
"Well, I guess your right. I just felt so helpless with the lack of using a wand issue and everything."  
  
"I know, I know"  
  
Dumbledore sighed inwardly at looked over to Harry was lying on the hospital bed.  
  
'This young lad has gone through so much. I don't know the first thing to say to him without him breaking.' The older man reached out a hand and shifted the raven locks of Harry's head to better see the legendary scar. Harry shivered and moaned painfully at the caress.  
  
"Albus," Pomprey started, steadying her voice, " I've finished the exam and.and Harry has certain complications."  
  
"Complications? What are you getting at Poppy?" Minerva inquired.  
  
"Because of the extent of his malnutrition from starvation, and the supposed injuries that were inflicted on his face, he'll probably go blind."  
  
Dumbledore gasped and looked to Tom to make sure that he was taking the news well.  
  
"I'm fine Albus, I just want him to be able to see me before anything goes wrong. I want his to be able to see my love for him to radiate off of my face to assure him that he is wanted." Tom whispered moving over to the bed to sit down near Harry.  
  
McGonagall looked on at the sight with awe in her eyes. The love that was emanating from the young Riddle was at time mind boggling. Even she, the tight assed shrew that she was, thought the couple that Harry and Tom made to be good and pure. She just hoped that the rest of the school would see it that way and not badger them with moronic insults or pranks that the Gryffindors are known for. The Transfiguration teacher knew that the Slytherins would show the utmost respect to the two because of whom they are than because of their fear of them.  
  
As Pomprey covered Harry's wounds and administered the spell to wake him up everyone crowded around to see the reaction of the Boy Who Lived and comfort him by any means necessary.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As I left the painless dark that had consumed me for a length of time, my fogged eyesight came into focus and I groped for my glasses. Before I could find them a hand that was accompanied by a jolly, free spirited voice that I knew all too well handed them to me.  
  
"Hello Harry, my boy, welcome to the land of the living." Dumbledore chirped, happy to finally see the emerald eyes of his young student. Tough those same eyes looked dull and empty at first; they soon brightened with shock and bewilderment seconds later.  
  
"Excuse me head master," Harry began polite as always, "How did I get here, the last thing I remembered, I was in my house on the floor while. and then I saw Tom Riddle who took me through the flow system."  
  
"Well Harry I think that he should explain that to you himself." Dumbledore said with an air of mystery.  
  
Harry's eyebrows met in confusion fro what was said. That was when he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in years.  
  
"Hello Harry I'm sure you know who I am. I.I think we need to talk." Tom said. He smirked at the gasp that made its way from Harry's mouth.  
  
This was going to be very interesting. 


	4. Explainations and An Ass Load of Shock

*~*~When Darkness Falls Over The Broken~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone *author ducks head looking for furious reviewers*…okay I think the coast is clear. I am FINALLY putting the next chapter up for you. My Dad broke down and got me my own desktop connected to the Internet. There should be no more excuses from me dealing with the updates. Thank U's are at the end of the chapter. The next chapter is definitely coming on Saturday. I swear on the holy tablets of Yaoi and Slash.  
  
I Bow Down To:  
  
Frizzy ( The Veela Mistress)and plotbunny  
  
Time To Make Things A Little Clearer:  
  
1-Tom and Harry are not lovers, as you will soon see  
  
2-Someone asked if Tom was going good, or Harry going bad. That gets a complicated answer, read on and you may understand. If you have questions email me at yaoigirl87@hotmail.com  
  
3-Dumbledore connected the Dursleys fireplace to the flow system, temporarily, for Harry and Tom.  
  
4-Let me assure you that there are Hewlett Packard Laptops (hp's)  
  
5-I really want to answer the questions about Harry being blind or not, really I do, but it would ruin something I have planned for the story so just file it away as foreshadowing ;)  
  
6-What type of Tom I'm using for this story is explained in this chapter, and to tell you the truth, I not sure how I thought this up my damn self.  
  
*Check out my other story Defense Mechanism. It's rated R, has MPREG, yaoi (DUH!), and is a Dominant Draco/ Innocent Harry fic. ENJOY!!   
  
**Chapter Four: Explanations and An Ass Load of Shock**  
  
"Headmaster, you do know that Tom Riddle is sitting right across from my bed?" Harry said cautiously, hoping against hope that he was still unconscious.  
  
"Why yes of course child! As always I know about every thing that happens in this school." Dumbledore said with a very uncharacteristic smirk.  
  
"Albus don't start that now. This is not the time." Minerva said chastising the older wizard.  
  
Feeling very annoyed about being annoyed, Tom let an over exaggerated sigh escape his lips.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your friendly greetings Albus, but there are more pressing *matters* to discuss." The older raven-haired man said.  
  
"That was a waist of breath, because all of you are to leave this ward immediately so that I can do some checks on my patient." Poppy said sternly, "Except for you Tom of course." She said with a soft smile.  
  
"Of course Mr. Riddle, Madame Pomfrey. I'll leave you to talk and tend to Harry. And Tom?"  
  
Riddle finally lifted his head since Harry's awakening, and faced his mentor of so many years.  
  
"Good luck" the old wizard said with a nodding of his head and a sparkle of his eyes saved only for his most loved pupils. Harry included.  
  
Tom smiled feeling that sensation of coming home he gets when he is around that old mad coot of a wizard.  
  
~*~*~  
  
For the next ten minutes Poppy hurried from the potions chest to Harry's bed giving him potion aftr potion to help him feel better and heal faster. Then finally satisfied with her charges improved health she left mutter to herself about children who have an unhealthy love for infirmaries.  
  
Then For the last five minutes since Poppy left out, Harry has been trying to get the attention of the older man pacing at the foot of his bed. Just when he had given up the other wizard suddenly lunged for Harry's hand and sat right beside him on the gray blankets. As if searching for the answers in his eyes Tom stared into the forest of evergreen that were Harry's darkened orbs.  
  
Transfixed from the feeling of warmth that was radiating off of Tom's body but not in the way he expected, Harry gazed back.  
  
"Were bound Harry. Heart, body and soul." Tom whispered.  
  
And with these words Harry understood all that he was feeling was from something more.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The silence seemed to stretch for an eternity. Clearing his throat, Harry took the initiative.  
  
" Is that so? Well if that's the case unless you want this to work there is going to be a hellava lot of groveling on your part mister." Harry said eyes turning hard with a hint of something else in its dark green depths.  
  
"Oh that!" Tom said brightly, "The whole ordeal with the chamber was totally my fault. The Headmaster mentioned that something of what occurred down there would make things a bit difficult for us, among other things."  
  
"What the F**K are you talking about. 'A bit difficult, among other things'" Harry mocked with an incredulous dip of his eyebrow. " But…You…how dare…" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Well at least that's what Albus told me. Everything dealing with my memories are a bit foggy after the Ritual Of Purity.  
  
"The Ritual Of Purity?" Harry breathed, trying to take everything in.  
  
"Yes. Headmaster Dumbledore used it to dispel a soul called Lord Voldemort that had some how possessed me when I went with my father to Tahiti during the summer before my seventh year. After that things get a little hard to remember."  
  
"So you remember mostly nothing of your seventh year or after." Harry said with creased brows.  
  
"Actually I know that more than a half of a century has passed since then, and because of my predicament I have been restored to my 17 year old body, but that is about it."  
  
In the background the soft light of a new sun dawned. Harry thought it fit the moment perfectly. A new day, new memories, a new life.  
  
I Must Give A Special Thanx To:  
  
Aislynn. This girl is type crazy, but it's refreshing to read her reviews. Thanx for the support my pet panther. I'll email you soon.  
  
Lady Darkness5. I've never made someone speechless before! Thanx for the ego boost (needed much).  
  
BlackFire4. Isooo love my name too. I'm just glad that no one else had already thought it up.  
  
ariesgirl. I have never heard a more cruel, heartless, sadistic review as yours. And I love it!  
  
Fajra and Malvolio. Another weird set of loons, but u guys are the coolest.   
  
Thanks To Fellow Authors:  
  
texasjeanetteinsanechildfanficmalvolio1342SlashyYaoiFangirl  
  
Rotang007charlie-potter1sess9TheSkyIsOrange666  
  
Sho-Tosa-KittoplotbunnyGretchen1BlackFire4  
  
Prongs4 Blue eye dragon Badassgothicgirlpsycho tabby cat  
  
raven of the night1Lady Darkness5 Hollywood Recycle Bin  
  
Keitsu Han'eishadow vampire1 BoriquaQueen64 serapotter  
  
RuinedEmperorYue T. K. SumeragiCopper FireAndia  
  
Dark Hikari KamiyafrizzyJessica Black1Hollywood Recycle Bin  
  
timaNilborielSeireiMoon-kissed Leopard  
  
Alexandrei Mc Fharlaey 


End file.
